User talk:LeoBykov
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User talk:DocVinewood page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 23:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: A little help I don't have GTA V's enhanced version yet, so I can't help you. But I'll keep that in mind as I'll get the game sooner or later (not before 2015 though). Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 15:37, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh OK.Thank you!LeoBykov (talk) 07:45, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I am looking at this now. Not sure if I'll do a video or screengrabs or snapmatics. 08:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC)smurfy (coms) Smurfy, I hope you can make a video. Or at least make some screenshots.Thank you for responding.--LeoBykov (talk) 08:10, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to do the expressions yet, just unlocked Trevor this afternoon. As far as weapon drops go, that was my plan, but the high detail (markings etc) models are only visible in 1st person mode. As soon as you drop them, they revert to the 3rd person LOD models. As soon as you get close enough to take a good image, it auto-picks them back up. Going to see if I can see anything in online with a crewmate holding a weapon and both of us in 1st person view. smurfy (coms) 11:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Oh.Reverting back?But still try to do it,homie.It's OK,I can wait.--LeoBykov (talk) 19:38, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Also I noticed that NPCs are now able to fire pistols one-handed.Pretty amazing.--LeoBykov (talk) 19:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Selfie videos done see Snapmatic page. smurfy (coms) 10:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Leo, yes I missed your message because of where you put it the first time. I won't be able to grab any new PS4 content for a couple of weeks. smurfy (coms) 08:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh...Okay.I will wait,it's OK! LeoBykov (talk) 08:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! Yes, I can do this, i'll take pictures of them holding every gun, but where do you want me to post the pictures? My suggestion is to add three pictures, one for each character and the pictures should be in their respective articles (i.e. Posting Michael,Trevor and Franklin holding a Rail Gun in the Rail Gun article) (talk) 19:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I think it's really good idea! I agree with your suggestion! That would be really nice. LeoBykov (talk) 10:59, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, well, it's a good suggestion to take pictures of all three characters holding all weapons, but I had to ask a staff member if he agrees to do it, you know, it's a good idea, but staff members should agree first, if they disagree, all pictures would be removed, if you want to ask them yourself, it's usually Smurfynz or 558050 who take care of pictures. (talk/ /blog) 12:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : No worries, I have opened a Forum do decide it. (talk/ /blog) 13:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Can you send link for this forum? Thank you. LeoBykov (talk) 13:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC)